Lay all your love on me
by liddybouvier
Summary: E que Merlin os faça acreditar que Sirius Black sofre de uma paixão platônica e não correspondida, por mais que isso se pareça com o começo do Apocalipse.


- Personagens, infelizmente, não são meus. São da tia JKiller, que teve todo o prazer de criá-los (e matá-los), e eu só tenho a diversão de brincar com eles.

- Fanfic escrita baseada na idéia da Mrs B, no tópico Adoção Canina, lá no seisvê lindo.

- Eu leio fanfics em inglês, e têm nomes que eu realmente não lembro em português, assim como o contrário. Mas a maioria está em inglês mesmo.

- O título da fanfic veio da música com o mesmo nome do ABBA. Pois é.

- Capa para a fanfic, gente. *-* bit. ly/ e3vlYV É só juntar os espaços.

- Agradecimento especial à Jessi pela capa e a Hiei por ter betado.

**xXx**

**Lay all your love on me.**

Remus era diferente.

Eu nunca soube por que, entretanto. Mas no dia em que bati os olhos nele pela primeira vez, eu soube disso. Não tinha idéia se era porque ele tinha essa aparência magrela e franzina demais, ou se era por aquele sorriso pequeno e tímido, que se espalhava devargazinho por seu rosto, extremamente misterioso.

Ele sempre foi calado demais. Na primeira noite que passamos no dormitório, todos excitados e felizes demais, ele só falava monossilabicamente. Durante algum tempo, tudo que conseguimos arrancar dele foram cumprimentos e respostas evasivas. Foi só aos poucos que ele foi se acostumando com a gente. Foi conversando mais, rindo mais... Isso até nós, hm, descobrirmos seu probleminha.

Ele voltou a ficar arredio, assustado e com medo de nos afastarmos – mesmo que _ele _estivesse nos afastando antes. Até, eventualmente, eu, Prongs e Wormtail decidirmos que aquilo devia acabar. Depois de uma conversa longa – a mais longa que qualquer garoto de onze anos consegue ter, de qualquer modo -, nós o fizemos perceber que o fato dele ser um lobisomem pouco nos importava.

Então, ele se soltou. No começo, foram eventuais sorrisos e respostas maiores que três palavras, até que Remus se revelou um _quase_ – ênfase no quase – tagarela, sorridente e divertido amigo.

Foi aí que eu percebi que nunca me arrependeria de ter me esforçado tanto para vê-lo daquele jeito.

O único problema era que eu não pensava assim sobre mais ninguém. O máximo que eu tinha chegado perto de _observar_ o sorriso de alguém foi quando, em um encontro com Mirian Blanchett na Madam Puddfoot's, ela ficou com chocolate entre os dentes, e aquelas sujeirinhas estavam me irritando tanto que eu não conseguia desviar os olhos da boca dela.

É fácil imaginar que, Remus sendo o único que _realmente_ me atraí de _todos_ os jeitos, desde o sorriso tímido ao corpo que, Merlin me perdoasse, era perfeito, ele não seria só um amigo pra mim. Tirando o fato de que eu tinha medo demais de estragar a nossa amizade com algo que poderia não dar certo.

Então aquilo tinha se tornado um tipo de paixão platônica. E que Merlin os faça acreditar que Sirius Black sofre de uma paixão platônica e não correspondida, por mais que isso se pareça com o começo do Apocalipse.

- Sirius! – o próprio me chamou com um cutucão, tirando-me dos meus próprios pensamentos. Eu percebi que estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, olhando para o nada. Consertei a postura, o olhando. – No que estava pensando?

- Em você. – respondi sem pensar, lançando-lhe um sorriso que eu achei ser sedutor, e que provavelmente era. Ele riu, rolando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

É sempre assim. Eu falo a _verdade_, ele não acredita e acha que eu estou brincando. Eu nunca tive coragem de insistir, entretanto.

- Bom, enquanto você estava pensando em _mim_... - ele falou com voz de deboche. – O Prof. Slughorn pediu para que fizéssemos a Poção Pega Mentira em duplas, então, se você  
chegar mais perto e me ajudar, eu agradeceria. – e me lançou um sorriso zombeteiro, que eu ignorei. Puxei minha cadeira para mais perto dele, sentindo aquele cheiro que só ele tinha – era algum tipo de mistura entre essência de menta e sabonete.

- Poção Pega Mentira? Isso soa como o quinto ano.

- É, eu sei. Ele disse que vai pegar leve por estarmos perto do feriado de Natal. – ele começou a ajeitar o Caldeirão e os ingredientes na mesa concentradamente, e comecei a me preparar na cadeira para observá-lo fazer a poção. Ele ficava tão concentrado e...

- Hey, Lupin. – alguém nos interrompeu, e eu senti vontade de mandá-lo plantar abóboras, por interromper aquele momento tão magicamente divino que era Remus concentrado enquanto fazia algo. Mas tudo que eu fiz foi erguer os olhos para o garoto, um Ravenclaw, loiro e de olhos azuis, que sorria ofuscantemente e tinha olhos só para Remus.

Eu instantaneamente _não_ gostei dele.

- Oi. – Remus respondeu, quieto e educado como sempre, um sorriso simples brincando em seus lábios.

- Minha dupla não apareceu ainda, e eu queria saber se você quer fazer comigo. – ele falou, na maior cara de pau do mundo, e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, mais ou menos como eu próprio fazia, tirando o fato que, bem, ele não era _eu_.

Moony, oh, Monny, ficou totalmente sem graça e desconfortável por ter que negar o pedido. E eu pensei em acabar com aquele sofrimento dele logo, porque, oh, eu sou uma pessoa de boa alma.

- Um Ravenclaw tão inteligente assim como você, - comecei, minha voz assumindo um tom arrogante e sarcástico que eu não tinha controle sobre. – Deveria ter percebido que o senhor Lupin já tem um par, que diga-se de passagem, é muito melhor do que qualquer um outro dessa sala. – Sorri "inocentemente" para o garoto, que me lançou um olhar de horror, logo olhando para Remus.

- Bom, _Lupin_, meu nome é Tom McFletcher. – Respondeu com um tom prepotente na voz. Hunf! – e já que já tem dupla, será que pode me ajudar mais tarde com a tarefa de Transfiguração? Na biblioteca.

Remus, que me lançou um olhar feio, concordou, e o garoto sorridente piscou para ele e foi se sentar na cadeira da frente com outro garoto Ravenclaw.

- Precisava ser tão grosso? – Remus ralhou, me empurrando de leve. Eu dei de ombros, apoiando os braços na mesa, não podendo me importar menos com o tal garoto.

Remus, com um bufo irritado, se levantou e foi em direção do estoque, para pegar os ingredientes que faltavam para a poção. Eu voltei a me ajeitar na cadeira quando, do nada, James apareceu do meu lado. Ele se sentou na cadeira de Moony, me olhando com aquele olhar de "eu sei das coisas".

- Vai dizer que você não percebeu.

- O quê?

- Aquele garoto dando em cima do Moony. – respondeu, seus olhos correndo até o armário de estoque, em que Lily e Remus conversavam, enquanto escolhiam qual Ligústica estava melhor para a poção.

- Claro que eu percebi, Prongs. Eu estava aqui. – falei óbvio, enquanto inevitavelmente, eu olhava para o Ravenclaw, que sorria e conversava com seu parceiro.

- Então, por que infernos você deixou que Remus _marcasse um encontro_ com ele? – a próxima coisa que eu senti foi uma pancada na nuca, e me virei, indignado, ao perceber que James tinha me batido com o pesado livro de DCAT de Remus.

- Não é um encontro! – reclamei, levando a mão até o local da pancada e massageando-o levemente. – Eles vão estudar, ok? E caso você não tenha percebido, eu não namoro Remus, muito menos mando nele. – respondi de mau gosto, fechando a cara. Mentalmente, eu adicionei um "ainda" a frase, mas James não precisava saber disso.

- Porque você é um panaca. – quem fechou a cara foi ele, e ainda levantou a mão para me dar um tapa, mas eu o parei antes que o fizesse. – Ok, eu sabia que essa hora ia chegar, mas não achei que seria em uma aula de Poções. – falou, quase convencido, ajeitando-se na cadeira e me lançando um olhar superior. – Você vai perder Remus se continuar assim, Padfoot. Ele está realmente te esperando e... – eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou. – Não, você não dá tão na cara assim. Mas Remus te conhece. E _eu_ te conheço. E nós sabemos que você é, tipo, _caidinho_ por ele, mas, por alguma interferência que até Merlin desconhece, não tem coragem de chegar nele e...

- Não é falta de coragem! – eu rosnei. Ou quase, mas isso era impossível de controlar. – É só que eu não quero acabar com a nossa... Amizade, está bem? Olha pra ele! – indiquei Remus, que agora escolhia alguns botões de prata, concentrado. – Ele é tão...

- Inocente? Eu sei. – James falou, com visível impaciência, observando Evans caminhar até a mesa que os dois dividiam, logo a frente. – Ok, o que eu quero dizer é que se você continuar sem fazer nada, Remus vai cansar de esperar, e aí, meu amigo... – ele não terminou, pois Evans o chamou com uma das mãos, e ele foi rapidinho a ajudar a preparar a poção.

Que belo veadinho Potter tinha se tornado! Ele tinha que aprender com o amigo aqui como ser um animal livre e indomado e...

- Ow, psiu, será que dá para ajudar? – meus pensamentos foram cortados por Remus, que chegou à mesa carregado com os ingredientes, e eu fui, não _tão_ obediente quando James, ajudá-lo.

**xXx**

- Você devia cortar sua franja.

- É. Não sei por que minha mãe foi inventar de cortar meu cabelo. – ele resmungou, colocando a franja mais uma vez atrás da orelha, mas no segundo seguinte, ela voltou a cair em seus olhos. – Mas se eu cortar agora, ela vai ficar desse tamanho de novo logo, então é melhor esperar crescer de uma vez. – eu sorri, enquanto ele tentava mais uma vez, inutilmente, manter o cabelo fora da frente de seus olhos.

Nas férias, como ele havia me contado, sua mãe tinha enlouquecido pelo tamanho que o cabelo dele tinha ficado, então ela o cortou, não muito curto, até bonitinho. E agora os fios estavam crescendo do novo. A franja caía constantemente nos olhos e o resto dos fios ficaram desarrumados, tampando suas orelhas.

Ele estava adorável.

- Você devia usar aquelas presilhas coloridas, sabe?

- Ótima idéia, Padfoot. – ele me olhou cético, mas logo seus olhos voltaram para o tabuleiro a nossa frente. – Bispo na 5F. – eu olhei pro jogo também, a tempo de ver o bispo dele destruir o meu cavalo.

- Torre na 5F. – falei, assistindo, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, minha torre destruir o bispo dele.

- Aí estão vocês! – Peter e James desceram dos dormitórios, ambos com cachecóis e suéteres. – O trem vai sair daqui a pouco, nós precisamos ir. – Peter deu um tapinha de despedida em mim e em Remus, logo em seguida calçando as luvas.

- Lily está me esperando no portão da escola. – James falou, orgulhoso, estufando o peito. Eu rolei os olhos, mas Remus sorriu.

- Acho que, finalmente, vocês estão saindo do estágio "Somos Apenas Amigos" para o "Podemos Ser Mais Que Apenas Amigos".

- Pois é, meu caro Moony. Por isso eu não posso me atrasar. Feliz Natal para vocês! – James falou, sorridente, bagunçando o cabelo de Remus e fazendo com que a franja, que ele finalmente tinha conseguido deixar atrás da orelha, voltasse a seus olhos.

- Feliz Natal, gente! – Peter desejou. – Ah, a capa e o mapa estão no mesmo lugar de sempre. – falou, seguindo James para fora do Salão Comunal, e logo eu e Remus estávamos sozinhos na Comunal.

Ele voltou a atenção para o tabuleiro, seus dedos inconscientemente enrolando a franja. Ele estava com aquela expressão concentrada e séria. Me ajeitei no sofá, esquecendo completamente do jogo, ao ficar o olhando.

- Ahá! – ele exclamou de repente, dando um pulo no sofá e fazendo com que eu mesmo assustasse. – Rainha na 7A. Xeque Mate! – falou, vitorioso, rindo alto ao ver minha expressão desolada por ter perdido.

As peças começaram a se juntar lentamente, as minhas lançando-me um olhar de puro desapontamento, enquanto as de Remus pareciam triunfantes.

- Bom, já que eu já te dei minha dose diária de vitória. – ele começou, ainda rindo para mim. Se levantou, ajeitando a capa do uniforme no corpo. – Eu vou até o Salão Principal ajudar Tom em alguma tarefa que eu não sei qual, já que ele não me falou.

Minha boca caiu de descrença e eu deve ter feito uma expressão muito estranha, porque Remus me olhou, quase preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Você... Você... – comecei, sem saber exatamente o que falar. – Você vai deixar seu amigo, Sirius Eu Sou Espetacular Black para ir ficar lá com aquele Ravenclaw idiota bem no primeiro dia do feriado de Natal?

Eu juro que o tom mimado na minha voz não foi proposital.

- Fala sério, Sirius. – Remus riu, e então rolou os olhos quando percebeu que eu estava mesmo falando sério. – Tom não é um Ravenclaw idiota, sabe. Se você o conhecesse, saberia disso.

- Ah, não? Aham, sei. – murmurei, cruzando os braços e lançando a Remus um olhar superior. – Tudo bem, então, vai lá então. Ficar com ele, ao invés de ficar _comigo_. – essa frase teve um efeito instantâneo em Remus.

Ele ficou com o rosto vermelho, chispando. Remus, a pimentinha ambulante. Aquilo fez um sorriso nascer no meu rosto, e o deixou com mais raiva – ou vergonha – ainda.

- Sirius, você é tão... Tão... – Ele começou, fechando os pulsos.

- Lindo? Pefeito? Eu sei disso, muito obrigado. Mas vai lá ficar com o Tomzinho. Ele nunca será melhor que eu, de qualquer maneira. – eu continuava com os braços cruzados, e Remus me lançou um olhar de puro desprezo.

- IDIOTA. Você é tão idiota! – ele falou meio alto, se virando e caminhando rápido em direção do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Quando ele estava quase lá, entretanto, ele parou e se virou para mim. – Se você tivesse me deixado terminar de falar, eu ia te chamar para ir a Hogsmeade comigo mais tarde, mas sendo o idiota que você é, vai passar o resto da noite sozinho, porque eu tenho certeza que Tom vai adorar minha companhia pela noite, sem precisar xingar os meus amigos para conseguir atenção. – com isso, ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Meu sorriso sumiu e meu estômago afundou. Remus Lupin consegue atingir bem no âmago do seu fígado quando quer, disso eu tenho completa certeza.

Fiquei quieto por alguns segundos, antes de pegar o tabuleiro e as peças e rumar para o dormitório, com um gosto ruim na boca. Eu sentia algo totalmente desconhecido e estranho, que a parte racional do meu cérebro estava adorando deixar bem claro o que era.

Eu, entretanto, não ia acreditar que aquilo era ciúme.

Até parece.

**xXx**

Remus estava irritantemente silencioso.

Ele passou o resto do dia com Tom nos jardins. E eu só consegui me acalmar depois de checar o Mapa de hora em hora, para ver se as duas garotas que estavam com eles tinham ido embora. Os quatro só se separaram na hora do jantar, e eu só saí do dormitório esse horário também.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Remus na mesa Gryffindor, mas ele não se dirigiu a mim em nenhum momento. Nem mesmo quando eu pedi o sal, o prato de bisteca, a jarra de suco, e mais uma infinidade de coisas que eu poderia muito bem ter esticado a mão e pegado.

Depois seguimos em silêncio para o dormitório, já que, ao todo, apenas dez alunos Gryffindors ficaram para o Natal, e a maioria já tinha ido para o Salão Comunal.

Estávamos apenas eu e Remus no dormitório, ele lendo um livro, _fingindo_ estar interessado – porque eu via os olhares que ele me lançava de vez em quando –, e eu estava deitado na minha cama, pensando seriamente no que Prongs tinha me dito três dias atrás.

Eu não sabia se ficava assustado ou divertido com aquilo. Porque, bem, Remus _sabia_ que eu estava caído por ele, e ele estava _me _esperando. Isso era confuso.

Quando eu estava começando a pensar em algum jeito de surpreender Remus, o mesmo fechou o livro com um baque surdo. O colocou em cima da cama e se levantou, pegando uma pena e fazendo um x no dia de hoje, no calendário ao lado de sua cama.

- Quantos dias faltam para a Lua Cheia? – perguntei, por mais que eu soubesse exatamente a resposta. Eu tinha aprendido a contar os dias pela fase da lua, assim como James e Peter. Era bem útil quando se vive com um lobisomem.

- Seis dias. – ele respondeu, polido. Caminhou até perto da cama de James, se abaixando e tirando a tábua solta do chão, e pegando o Mapa, antes de caminhar de volta até sua cama. Remus não me olhou nenhuma vez e parecia estar agindo formal demais.

- Vamos ser só eu e você, né?

Sirius Black, o mestre em perguntas desnecessárias.

- É. – falou, soltando um suspiro longo. Eu me sentei na cama, pronto para ir até ele e perguntar quanto tempo aquilo ia durar, quando ele olhou pra mim. – Tom me convidou a ir para a Torre de Astronomia hoje. – ele disse, rápido, antes de morder o lábio inferior.

Minha reação imediata foi terminar de me sentar na cama com um pulo, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente. Eu sabia o que "ir para a Torre de Astronomia" significava, oh se sabia.

E eu sabia também que ele só estava me falando isso como um tipo de "último aviso". Ele tinha cansado de esperar.

E, subitamente, eu não soube o que fazer.

Eu não sei agir sobre pressão. Eu com certeza não sei.

Ele recebeu minha falta de resposta com um suspiro, se levantando com o Mapa nas mãos e seguindo em direção da porta.

Eu não podia deixá-lo escapar assim, por qualquer Ravenclaw metido a besta. Moony é meu por direito. Eu o vi primeiro, e coitado daquele Tom Não Sei O Quê se acha que vai conseguir Remus.

- Moony! – chamei, antes que ele saísse. Ele se virou rápido, quase ansioso, esperando que eu falasse. – Olha, não vai. Fica aqui comigo, está bem? Eu... Acho que eu preciso resolver umas coisas com você.

E ele sorriu. Sorriu tão grande que eu percebi o quanto ele estava esperando por aquilo, mesmo que tentasse esconder. Eu até concordava com ele, sabe, ter Sirius Black na sua é uma das coisas que quando acontecem na sua vida, você tem que dar graças a Merlin.

Eu nunca poderia externar esse pensamento em voz alta, entretanto.

- Eu... Eu... Eu preciso ir lá, de qualquer jeito, avisá-lo de que... Eu _não_ vou. – ele falou, voltando para perto de mim e me entregando o mapa. – Eu não posso deixá-lo lá plantado, né? Eu... Eu prometo que estou de volta em dez minutos, tá? – Remus não me deu chance nenhuma de falar. Inclinou o corpo e apoiou uma das mãos no colchão da cama, antes de deixar um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, e sair correndo do dormitório.

Um sorriso bobo nasceu nos meus lábios, enquanto eu voltava a me deitar na cama, apoiando as costas no travesseiro. Peguei minha varinha em cima do criado mudo e abri o mapa, observando o pontinho com o nome de R. Lupin percorrer o castelo até a Torre de Astronomia.

Ele demorou quase dez minutos lá, e o pontinho T. McFletcher estava irritantemente perto _demais_. Eu estava quase me levantando e indo encontrá-lo quando o pontinho de Remus começou a se mexer, fazendo seu caminho de volta para o Salão Comunal.

Fechei o Mapa, colocando-o em cima do criado, junto com a minha varinha e respirei fundo, notando que estava meio nervoso.

Dois minutos depois, Remus entrou no dormitório. Mas eu logo vi que algo estava errado, já que ele estava com uma expressão quase assustada no rosto.

- Qual o problema?

- Nada. – respondeu de imediato, sentando-se na cama dele – Eu quase encontrei Filch.

Isso meio que arruinou meus planos, porque eu o imaginava chegando e correndo diretamente para mim e...

- Mentira. Eu estava te olhando pelo mapa.

- Eu... – ele não terminou.

- E nossa relação já vai começar assim com mentiras, Moony? – brinquei, porém ele levou a sério, erguendo os olhos para mim.

- Tom... Tentou... Me beijou, na verdade. Mas eu o afastei na hora e tal, mas... Foi péssimo. – Remus falou rápido o bastante para eu demorar alguns segundos para entender.

Quando o fiz, entretanto, senti uma puta vontade de me levantar e ir atrás daquele idiota e fazê-lo pedir, _implorar_, por desculpas, e então afundar aquele sorriso ofuscantemente irritante e fazê-lo pedir desculpas _de novo_.

- Sirius... Você está ficando vermelho... Sirius, onde você está indo? – Remus falou, de maneira esganiçada, pulando da cama e agarrando meu braço.

- Quebrar a cara daquele idiota.

- SIRIUS! – ele falou de novo, ao perceber que eu ia em direção a porta, mesmo com ele pendurado no meu braço. – Você nem sabe onde ele está! Ele já deve ter voltado para a Comunal dele, está bem?

- Muito bem lembrado, Moony! – exclamei, dando meia volta. Remus realmente achou que eu tinha desistido, porque ele soltou meu braço, me olhando desconfiadamente. Eu peguei o Mapa e a varinha, abrindo-o. – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – o que era completamente verdade.

O pontinho T. McFletcher apareceu ainda na Torre de Astronomia, mas ele estava se mexendo. E começou a cruzar o corredor que levava à Sala Comunal dele. Se eu não corresse, eu nunca iria encontrá-lo a tempo.

Aproveitei para ver que Filch e Madame Norris estavam no segundo andar. Ótimo!

- Malfeito feito. – dei uma batidinha no Mapa e ele desapareceu. O joguei de qualquer jeito na cama e saí apressado do dormitório, com Remus atrás de mim.

- Sirius, onde você pensa que vai? Sirius, volte aqui! – ele falava alto enquanto eu descia as escadas correndo. Cruzei o Salão Comunal e saí pelo retrato em segundos, ouvindo Remus gritar e praguejar logo atrás de mim, e eu sabia que, se eu parasse e ele me alcançasse, me obrigaria a voltar pro dormitório.

Uma coisa que eu não iria fazer, óbvio. Não até encontrar o Ravenclaw e mandar no mínimo uma imperdoável na cara dele.

Quando eu estava virando um dos corredores, Remus já muito atrás, eu dei de cara com o próprio idiota. Ele segurava a varinha com um _lumus_, e eu puxei a minha pra fora do bolso, apontando diretamente para ele.

Quando ele me viu, ele se assustou, mas logo um sorrisinho de escárnio apareceu em seu rosto. Sorrisinho que eu teria todo o prazer de tirar.

- Black! O que está fazendo fora da cama em um horário desses? Acho que terei de te reportar, tsc tsc. – o diabo ainda era monitor.

Um sorriso cínico apareceu em meus lábios. – O que será que o Professor Flitwick fará quando souber que seu monitorzinho fica por aí assediando as pessoas?

O sorriso dele sumiu. O meu aumentou.

- Assediando? Você é doido, por acaso?

- É assim que se chama, sabe? Quando você beija uma pessoa que não quer ser beijada. – dei um passo para frente, fazendo a ponta da varinha dele tremer.

- Sirius, droga, volta aqui... Siri- SIRIUS! – Remus apareceu, ofegante, arregalando os olhos ao ver nossas varinhas apontadas um para o outro. O Ravenclaw pareceu relaxar ao vê-lo, como se pensasse que eu não faria nada com ele ali.

Até parece.

- Está com ciúminho, é Black? – ele riu de escárnio. Eu dei outro passo, e dessa vez ele deu um passo pra trás. – Que pena que eu cheguei na frente, né?

- BASTARDO! – bradei com raiva, sentindo minha irritação com aquele idiota chegar ao ponto máximo. –_ Expelliarmus_! – Falei, antes que ele pudesse falar algo, e sua varinha saiu voando e caiu com um baque há alguns metros. Remus soltou um guincho ao meu lado. – Você _nunca_ chegou na frente. Remus é meu antes mesmo de você _sonhar_ com ele! – fui andando para frente, e ele andando para trás, até que ele bateu as costas na parede. Meu sorriso aumentou e eu apontei a varinha na cara dele.

- Sirius, pára com isso. – Remus parou ao meu lado, aflito. – É sério, pára!

- Você vai pedir desculpas. Agora. – exigi. Minha satisfação crescendo ao notar o olhar desesperado que ele tinha no rosto.

- D-Desculpa. – ele murmurou. Cutuquei uma das bochechas deles com força. – Desculpa! – falou alto, dessa vez.

- Sirius, é sério. Chega.

- Você vai ter coragem de me lançar um feitiço? – perguntou, um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto. – Eu estou desarmado e o Sirius Gryffindor Black vai me lançar um feitiço? – ele riu de escárnio e eu senti minha raiva borbulhar.

Mas ele estava certo. Então, eu fiz o que qualquer Gryffindor faria.

Enfiei minha varinha na mão de Remus e caí na porrada com ele.

Ele se assustou no começo, e eu consegui distribuir uns três socos antes que ele começasse a revidar e tentar me empurrar para trás. Ele devia ser um bruxo _muggle_, porque ele sabia bater.

Entretanto, não tanto quanto eu.

- Sirius, chega! – Remus agarrou meu braço, tentando a todo custo me puxar para trás. – Sirius, é sério, pare com isso e se comporte como um bruxo! – tentou mais uma vez, enquanto eu e o Ravenclaw estávamos seriamente socando e chutando um ao outro – Sirius, CHEGA! – gritou. E quando Remus grita, é melhor obedecer, ou então você está ferrado.

Eu empurrei o garoto e ele bateu as costas na parede, enquanto eu dava um passo pra trás. Sentia um corte no queixo e uma dor no ombro direito, e tive de rir ao vê-lo com dois cortes nos lábios e um no supercílio.

- Sirius... – Remus chamou baixo e eu me virei para ele, que analisou o corte com uma expressão quase assustada no rosto. – Vamos pro dormitório, está bem? Filch deve estar vindo para cá, com essa barulhada.

Eu lentamente concordei, pegando a varinha que ele me entregava. Lancei meu olhar de desprezo mor para o Ravenclaw, sentindo séria vontade de voltar e terminar de bater nele.

- Sirius, anda. Vem. – Moony me puxou pelo braço e eu lancei um último olhar de ódio para o bastardo filho da mãe e assediador de Monnies alheios. Antes de me virar e começar a caminhar pelo corredor, Remus ao meu lado, uma das mãos firmemente em torno do meu braço.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio, atentos a qualquer barulho, e quando estávamos quase na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, Madame Norris soltou um miado logo ao nosso lado.

- Droga, Filch deve estar vindo pra cá. – Falei, puxando Remus em direção do retrato, quase passando por cima de Madame Norris, que miou irritada quando nós entramos pelo buraco do quadro.

- Só você mesmo, Pads, pra sair no meio da noite pra bater em um menino. – Remus comentou, enquanto subíamos para o dormitório. Mas, estranhamente, ele não estava ralhando comigo.

Nós entramos no dormitório e ele mandou eu me sentar na cama, abrindo a gaveta de seu criado mudo e procurando algo ali dentro. Era ali que ele guardava todo o tipo de pomada e poções, bruxas e não-bruxas. Depois das Luas Cheias, ele tinha que passar algumas delas várias vezes, até que os machucados que ele conseguia se curassem.

Ele tirou um dos potinhos, e eu dei graças a Merlin que era bruxo, e não aquelas _muggles_ que tinham um cheiro estranho.

- Você não pode brigar comigo hoje. – comecei, enquanto ele pegava um pouco com o dedo e passava no corte no meu queixo. – Ele é um idiota e teve o que mereceu.

- Eu não ia brigar com você. – ele riu, fechando a pomada e guardando-a, antes de olhar pra mim. – Mas acho que seria melhor se você tivesse mantido a briga mais... Bruxa. Ao invés de ter saído na porrada com ele. – uma risada suave saiu de seus lábios e eu acabei sorrindo também. – Tem mais algum machucado?

- Aqui. – apontei meu ombro direito, que estava meio dolorido. Moony concordou, se aproximando de mim. Abriu três botões da minha blusa, tão lentamente quanto possível, até que meu ombro estivesse de fora. – Ele... Ele... – Comecei, as palavras se perdendo, e a última coisa que eu sentia naquele momento era meu ombro dolorido.

- Você ganhou uma pancada forte aqui. – comentou, pegando outro potinho na gaveta, e assim que ele abriu, eu senti o cheiro sutil de menta. – Isso não vai fazer sarar rápido, porque a pele não está machucada, mas vai dar uma aliviada na dor, 'tá bem? – concordei, enquanto ele pegava um pouco do que parecia um creme e começava a passar no meu ombro, fazendo uma massagem.

O cheiro de menta ficou mais forte, e eu percebi que era o cheiro _dele_.

- Sirius... – ele falou sutilmente, depois de massagear meu ombro por alguns minutos. _Massagear ombros_ não devia soar tão indecente quanto soava na minha cabeça, mas eu não podia fazer nada. – Você ia me dizer algo? Quer dizer, antes de eu ter que ir à Torre, sabe? Você disse que...

- Eu não vou te fazer esperar. – sussurrei baixo, erguendo os olhos para ele, que tinha uma expressão quase ansiosa no rosto. Ele não pareceu entender o que eu tinha acabado de falar, mas eu não iria repetir.

Com um aperto ansioso no coração, eu fiz o que eu esperava poder fazer por muito, muito tempo.

Levei uma das mãos até a nuca de Remus, o puxando para frente e tocando nossos lábios suavemente. Ele fez um som, quase um gemido, no fundo da garganta em contentamento, e aquilo me fez passar o outro braço pela cintura dele, fazendo com que ele caísse na cama ao meu lado. Ele ofegou, passando um dos braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxando mais para perto, enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo.

Ele tinha gosto de chocolate. Era doce e extremamente gostoso. E, de novo, eu nunca tinha reparado no gosto das pessoas antes. Era sempre Remus. Sempre foi.

Me virei e apoiei os joelhos na cama, do lado das pernas dele, o beijo se aprofundando e ficando mais intenso. Remus agarrou meus cabelos com força, soltando mais um som meio gemido vindo do fundo da garganta, e eu descobri que aquilo me deixava louco. Apertei a cintura dele, separando nossos lábios em busca de ar, mas logo deslizando os lábios pela pele do pescoço dele, sentindo algumas cicatrizes suaves, e sentindo-o arrepiar debaixo de mim.

- Sirius... – ele falou com a voz mais fina que o normal. Eu não dei atenção, começando a distribuir mordidas pelo pescoço. Ele soltou uma risada baixa, antes de me empurrar gentilmente. – Sirius, é sério, a gente precisa conversar.

Eu bufei, irritado, saindo de cima dele e me sentando na cama de novo. Ele estava com as bochechas extremamente coradas e olhava pro teto. – Não precisamos conversar não. Você já sabe o que eu sinto e...

- Eu não sei o que você sente. – ele murmurou, ainda sem olhar pra mim. Sentou-se na cama, colocando as mãos no colo e mexendo-as nervosamente.

- Como não? – exclamei, quase surpreso. – Mas Prongs disse... – Prongs disse... Ahá! Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao escutar Prongs sobre relacionamentos? Ele estava atrás de Evans há meses e eles só ficaram amigos até agora.

Eu olhei para Remus confusamente. – Eu gosto de você... Só achei que você já soubesse. E também achei que você gostasse de mim também.

- Eu gosto. – ele respondeu mais rápido do que precisava. – Eu sempre soube que você... Que você me queria. Eu só não quero ser mais uma "garota-da-semana", ou garoto. – ele falou, de modo rápido e baixo, que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir.

Remus era tão adorável quanto podia ser.

- Cale a boca, Moony. – falei, sorrindo imensamente ao agarrar uma de suas mãos e puxá-lo mais pra perto. Ele estava extremamente encabulado, mas veio assim mesmo. – Eu amo o seu sorriso. – Falei como se aquele fosse o motivo mais importante do mundo.

E era, na verdade.

Ele riu alto, balançando a cabeça e finalmente erguendo os olhos. Nossos lábios se juntando involuntariamente e as próximas horas de amassos e beijos extremamente demorados só provaram o que eu sempre soube: Remus era diferente. E de algum modo bizarramente estranho, ele servia perfeitamente bem pra mim.

Depois de cerca de duas horas depois, nós dois estávamos deitados corretamente na cama, lada a lado, Moony com o rosto apoiado no meu ombro, e ambos estávamos meio sonolentos, já que já era bem tarde.

- Quem diria, hein. – Ele falou, rindo baixinho, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. – Sirius Black é um ciumento.

- Eu? Ciumento? Eu 'tô achando que a minha beleza te levou a loucura, Moony. – falei indignado. – De onde você tirou que eu sou ciumento?

- Do fato de que você saiu igual um hipogrifo raivoso no meio da noite para bater no Tom.

- Belo elogio a se fazer à alguém que tenta proteger a sua integridade.

- Sei. – ele ajeitou-se na cama e eu fiz o mesmo, achando extremamente confortável poder dormir na cama de Remus, _com ele_. Resmunguei alguma coisa, sem realmente querer falar nada e Remus riu suavemente.

Ciumento? Eu?

Até parece!

**xXx**

Então, é. Acabou. o_o Não gostei muito desse final, mas fazer o quê. Bê, desculpa a demora, mas eu escrevi/reescrevi o começo umas três vezes, haha.

**N/Hiei:** Eu amei. E perdoem a demora para essa fanfic chegar ao site, a culpa é completamente minha!

Review quem quiser me dar amor.


End file.
